


Dizzy Heights

by cottonpadenthusiast



Series: The Oneshots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: Fic in response to prompt: "Drarry + Ferris Wheel at the carnival + fear of heights"





	Dizzy Heights

Harry grinned, watching the city lights illuminate the sky and the stars flicker above. The sound of the crowds was dim and barely possible to hear.

Harry loved Ferris Wheels. When he reached the top, he felt like he was apart of the night sky, apart of something bigger, greater than he was down on the ground.

“It’s so beautiful up here, isn’t it?” Harry said, waving as he spotted Hermione and Ron below.

“No.”

Harry turned to Draco. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands gripping the rail in front of him like he was holding on for dear life. Harry could just about hear the ragged breaths coming from his mouth.

“Wait… are you scared of heights?”

“Of course not, Potter,” Draco snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. “The fact you’re shaking like a bloody piece of jelly tells me otherwise.”

“I am  _not_  afraid of heights.”

“Then open your eyes.”

“No.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He could almost feel the fear emitting from Draco and it was clear he was terrified.

Harry’s gaze dropped to Draco’s trembling hands. Slowly, carefully, he inched his hand closer to Draco’s until the blond’s elegant hand was underneath his own.

Harry’s heart was in his throat.

He expected Draco to yank his hand away from Harry’s, to look at Harry in disgust and ask him what the hell he was doing, to tell him that friends don’t hold hands.

What he didn’t expect was for Draco to twist his hand around and clasp Harry’s smaller hand in his own.

Harry’s heart sped up as he glanced up to Draco, whose eyes are still squeezed shut. He watches the flicker of a smile pass Draco’s lips and feels Draco squeeze his hand.

Harry grins unashamedly as they begin the descent, eyes glancing from the stars to Draco and beginning to realise that one is somehow more beautiful than the other and that particular one is gripping tightly to Harry’s fingers.

“We’re almost at the ground,” Harry murmurs.

Draco creaks open an eye and glances to the ground only a few feet below them. “Good.”

As they reach the end and are helped from their seat, Harry casts quick glances to Draco who is staring decidedly ahead. Their hands are still entwined together and Harry doesn’t want to be the one to let go.

Harry stands up. Draco stands up beside him. Then Harry is yanked down the steps, dragged behind a stall and pressed up against a wall. 

And Draco is kissing him.

Harry melts into the kiss, knees buckling beneath him, but Draco’s hand that isn’t still gripping Harry’s, catches him by the hip and holds him there. Draco’s lips are soft, insistent and Harry has a hard time remembering his own name when Draco’s tongue manages to slither through them and into Harry’s mouth.

Harry does, however, manage to remember Draco’s name and sighs it as Draco presses warm kisses to his neck. 

“Thank you,” Draco whispers just under Harry’s neck and Harry can feel the words travel down his spine.

“For holding your hand cause you were shitting yourself?”

“I’m  _not_  scared of heights.”

Harry snorts. “Yes. You are.”

“Ok, fine,” Draco says, pulling back to look Harry in the eye. “Maybe I’m a  _little_ scared of heights.”

Harry reaches up and brushes a stray strand of hair from Draco’s eyes. “You mean a lot scared of heights.”

“Shut it, Potter.” There is little venom in his voice as he speaks and catches Harry’s hand with his own. Draco brings Harry’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss there.

Harry’s eyes flutter shut and he lets Draco press his palm to his mouth over and over again.

When Harry opens his eyes, Draco is staring down at him with a soft, warm emotion that Harry can’t describe filling his eyes.

“Why did you go up when you knew you would be scared?”

“You looked so excited I couldn’t refuse when you asked me to go up with you. Plus, I wanted to see if the view was as pretty as you said. I didn’t even get to look at it because I thought I would vomit if I opened my eyes.”

“Yeah well,” Harry said, stepping forward and reaching to wrap his arms around Draco’s neck. “I didn’t get to look too much at the view either.”

“Why?”

Harry kissed Draco lightly, revelling in the stars that were Draco’s lips and wondering how he had managed to bring a piece of heaven back down from the top of the Ferris Wheel.

“I was too busy looking at you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm jared, i'm 19 and i never fucking learnt how to read


End file.
